Ángeles invertidos, Vidas Invertidas
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en vez que Satoshi tuviera a Krad, el fuera portador de Dark; mientras Daisuke es portador de Krad? ¿Como cambiaria sus vidas?¿como cambiari su relación? DaisukeXKrad (No yaoi) y DarkXDaisukeXSatoshi


Aika-chana. Holap… sé que debería estar actualizando las otras historias pero no podía quitarme esta idea de la cabeza, así que decidí escribirla y ver si me iba bien.

.

.

.

Prólogo

En una ciudad de Japón, existe una leyenda sobre las 2 familias más antiguas del lugar, es la _Leyenda de los ángeles opuestos_.

"_Dicha leyenda se remonta hace siglos, cuando la ciudad era una simple y sencilla población que era gobernada por 2 familias: la Hikari, una familia noble entrenada en toda forma de política y arte, estaban especializados en la pintura; y la Yami, otra familia noble entrenada para el ejército, especializados en sigilo y robo._

_Ambas familias eran aliadas, casi hermanas; la Hikari manejaba toda la economía del pueblo, recibiendo el amor de sus pobladores, mientras la Yami los protegía de todo ejército enemigo que quería conquistar el lugar._

_Por muchas generaciones, los Hikari y los Yami convivían en armonía el uno con el otro; los pobladores amaban a ambos clanes, y no les importaba que ellos fueran los que gobernaban, pero todo cambio cuando ocurrió un suceso que separo y logro que se odiasen entre sí._

_Dicho evento ocurrió en el siglo X, durante la 5ta. Generación de cada familia, había nacido un niño en ambas familias. Los Yamis recibieron a un pequeño niño al que llamaron Dark, por el color de su cabello, pero estos no querían al niño, ya que el padre de este no pertenecía al Clan, y, por ende, Dark no recibió el apellido "Yami" sino "Mousy", que era el apellido del papá._

_Dark no era tratado muy bien entre los Yami, ya que estos siempre se burlaban de él por ser hijo de un extraño; el niño era un problemático y siempre causaba problemas a todos, aunque solo lo hacía para que no siguieran burlándose de él._

_En la casa de Hikari estuvieron muy felices de recibir a un nuevo integrante al que llamaron Krad, quien era totalmente opuesto a Dark. Krad era tranquilo y animado, como cualquier niño, era estudioso y dedicado hacia su familia pero tenía un pequeño defecto, era demasiado tímido y que hablaba muy poco con la familia, ni que hablar con desconocidos._

_Ambas familias esperaban que al juntar estos 2 pudieran tener una relación más cercana y que cambiara su actitud, Dark en respetar a los demás y querer a su familia, mientras Krad aprendiera a poder ser más social y jugar más._

_Dark y Krad se volvieron los mejores amigos por mucho tiempo, no podías ver a uno sin el otro, y siguieron así hasta que cumplieron los 18. Krad era un diestro en las artes, y su mayor orgullo eran las pinturas que creaba, mientras Dark era el mejor en todo tipo tácticas de sigilo y robo._

_Los clanes estaban orgullosos de sus herederos pero comenzaron a pelear sobre quien era mejor entre los dos que los llevo a romper su relación de años. Aunque las familias estaban separadas, Dark y Krad seguían siendo amigos, así que los líderes de familia obligaron a los jóvenes a no volver a verse._

_Por 2 años no se reencontraron hasta que el Clan Yami decidió mandar a Dark por una pieza de arte que poseían los Hikaris, ya que estas parecían expulsar cierta magia, ya que su creador era Krad. Dark no quería robar a su amigo, así que decidió que por cada robo que el realizara, mandaría una nota a su amigo, alertándolo para que tratara de detenerlo._

_El robo de arte hecha por Dark duro por 5 años; el último robo que iba a realizar era el mayor tesoro de los Hikaris, el nombre de la pieza era __**Alas Negras**__. Dark había decidido que ese sería su último robo, ya que abandonaría al Clan en compañía de Krad, que también planeaba lo mismo._

_Cuando había caído la noche, Dark se infiltro a la habitación de la pieza pero noto que Krad todavía no llegaba y tuvo que esperarlo cerca de 30 min. hasta que al fin Krad se dignó a aparecer, aunque parecía estar diferente._

_Dark se acercó a Krad aunque de alejo rápidamente de él, ya que el otro lo había atacado con un cuchillo que tenía oculto._

"_¡¿Pero qué diablos, Krad?!" gritó Dark._

"_Por tu culpa…por tu culpa murió…" murmuraba Krad._

"_¡¿De que estas hablando?!" cuestiono Dark al otro._

_Krad seguía murmurando y atacando a Dark, mientras el otro esquivaba los ataques sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que decidió detenerlo y lo retuvo en contra de la pieza Hikari._

"_¡Creí que eras mi amigo!, ¡Por qué me traicionaste!" gritó Krad._

"_¡No sé de qué me hablas!" contesto Dark._

_Lo que ambos no habían notado es que, a causa de que sus emociones estaban muy alteradas y porque ellos poseían magia, __**Alas Negras**__ estaba__** activado**__._

"_¡¿Qué está pasando?!" exclamó Krad, al sentirse absorbido por la pieza de arte._

_Dark se había alejado de Krad y veía como su "amigo" había desaparecido dentro del objeto; el joven Yami decidió retirarse pero se llevó a cambio lo que parecía ser un cuadro que tenía dentro una pluma blanca._

_El Clan Hikari, al enterarse de lo que le paso a Krad, le exigió al otro Clan que entregaran a Dark para que sufriera el mismo destino que Krad, porque pensaban que su chico estaba muerto; Dark, ignorando los deseos de su familia, se entregó a los Hikaris y estos le dieron el mismo destino que su amigo._

_Lo que nadie parecía saber era que los jóvenes no estaban muertos, sino solo se encontraban sellados en __**Alas Negras**__, y nadie se acercó a la pieza por mucho tiempo, tanto que hasta Dark y Krad olvidaron que alguna vez fueron humanos, pensando que ellos fueron uno solo y que sus creadores eran humanos._

_Cuando se llegó al siglo XVI, la Familia Yami se dio cuenta de que su antecesor seguía vivo y decidieron liberarlo pero con el precio de que también habían liberado a Krad. Los dos muchachos tenían 2 problemas: uno, ya no eran humanos, eran seres diferentes a ellos, el poder manipular la magia y que tenían la habilidad de tener alas, lo que hizo que los llamaran __**ángeles**__; y dos, por estar tanto tiempo dentro de __**Alas Negras**__, estos ya no tenían un cuerpo físico, así que debían vivir dentro del cuerpo del descendiente más joven, que tenía 14 años en ese entonces._

_Cuando ambos se habían fusionado exitosamente con el menor, le dijeron a su respectivo líder lo que sabían de la otra familia. Dark les comentaba que todo tipo de arte creado por los Hikari poseía una magia maligna, capaz de perjudicar a la ciudad, y que era su deber el sellar dicha magia; mientras Krad les comentaba que los Yamis eran ladrones y traidores, y que tratarían de robar sus piezas de arte, que poseían habilidades, para tener más poder._

_Como el Clan Hikari fueron más queridos y respetados que los Yami, estos convencieron a la ciudad que la otra familia se había vuelto corrupta y que trataban de conquistar el mundo; los ciudadanos, temerosos y molestos con los Yami, comenzaron a perseguir a los miembros para poder destruirlos. La familia Yami, al ver el peligro que todo el clan sufría, decidió esconderse en las sombras y cambiar su apellido por uno que no llamase la atención, ese apellido fue __**Niwa**__._

_Por mucho tiempo, Dark y Krad renacían cada generación pero se mantenían "dormidos" hasta que el chico cumpliera los 14 y comenzara su misión, siendo Dark llamado __**el Ladrón Fantasma Dark**__, que robaba piezas de arte de los Hikari, y Krad trataba de matar al otro; mientras los descendientes aprendieron que debían odiarse entre sí, al igual que sus antepasados._

_Y así se siguió la __**maldición**__ de los Hikari, ya que Krad, por cada generación que renacía, se volvía más estricto con su descendiente, mientras con los Niwa lo vieron como una __**bendición**__."_

Ahora era el turno de **Niwa Satoshi**, portador del alma de Dark, y de **Hikari "Hiwatari" Daisuke**, portador del alma de Krad, de vivir la historia que conlleva el tener a los **ángeles** dentro suyo.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Al fin… bueno espero que les guste el prólogo y que quieran una continuación. ¡MATTA NEE!


End file.
